PTL 1 discloses an elevator apparatus that performs a diagnosis operation after an occurrence of an earthquake. The diagnosis operation is performed to cause an elevator apparatus which has stopped due to an earthquake to automatically recover to a normal operation. In the diagnosis operation, predetermined various motions are performed. When all the motions are completed without detecting any abnormality, the elevator apparatus can be recovered to the normal operation.